defendersquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Zelemir
:The death of some may save the whole. A sacrifice you made yourself, as I remember... Zelemir Ashantimon is the main antagonist of Defender's Quest. He is initially known only as the "man in red". History As the Quaid War approached its height, the Ash Kingdom was in trouble and was about to be annihilated by the advancing Quaid forces. Looking for a way to stop the Quaid, Crown Prince Zelemir stumbled upon a dark discovery. By spilling the blood of those descended from the three who sealed away Eztli-Tenoch's power he would have access to Eztli's God-like power and end the war. Zelemir and his friend Bakal used the new found power to try to win the war, opening their respective components of the seal (unwittingly in Bakal's case). Each day Zelemir went into a trance, which grew longer and longer as the days progressed. After a month, Zelemir's plague had pushed back the Quaid empire and half of it lay in ruins. In the end, they had successfully destroyed the Quaid but the price had been too much for Bakal. Bakal attempted to end the choas by killing Zelemir but upon his death the Plague merely spiraled out of control. Zelemir continue to exist owing to his link to Eztli's power, allowing him control over the revenant. As time progressed, Zelemir realised that Eztli had awakened and was trying to return to the world, which would see the world cease to exist as it once did and return to a dark period long ago. While searching for a way to prevent this, he learned that Azra had been thrown into the Pit. Zelemir seeks to kill Azra to prevent Eztli-Tenoch's blood cultist worshipers from using her blood to unlock the last portion of the seal, but is thwarted repeatedly. Eventually Bakal sets off explosive crystals to collapse a cave on Zelemir, apparently killing him. Azra nears the Pit's exit, but is blocked by the cultists. Zelemir resurfaces and intercedes to save Azra from the Cultist High Priest. He gives her the chance to escape the pit while he enacts his new plan: collapse the Pit with the explosive crystals, killing everyone to create a new, unbreakable seal (as there will be no living descendants). Bakal, Wrenna and Niru pursue him, each for their own reasons. In Ending A, Azra escapes the Pit with Ketta and Markos. The pit collapses, and Azra is left scarred by the experience. In the other endings Azra leads a suicide charge to stop Zelemir. She manages to subdue him, but is wounded in the process, and her blood breaks the seal and frees Eztli-Tenoch. Zelemir and the spirits of the Pit's denizens assist Azra in battling the newly released god. In Ending C, Zelemir falls in the battle. Bakal and Markos sacrifice themselves to create a new seal while the others escape the pit's collapse. In Endings D and E, after Eztli-Tenoch retreats all the way into the otherworld. Azra uses her newly boosted powers to send Zelemir after him (accompanied by Bakal in Ending D), and with their sacrifice Eztli-Tenoch is slain for good. Trivia *"Zelemir" is old Slavic "Desire for Peace". However, "mir" has more then one meaning, and the name can also be translated as "Desire for the World". This was one of two reasons given for the choice of his name, the second was it began with "Z". Gallery Zelemir_nod.png|Zelemir first appears to us as "The Man in Red" Zelemir_nohood.png|Note the bandage from the blood ritual performed with Bakal Zelemir_trance.png|Zelemir trancing Zelemir_nohood_sword.png|Zelemir, sword drawn Zelemir_dragon_right_glare.png|Zelemir raises a revenant dragon Zelemir_icon.png|Zelemir stands ready in the field Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Enemies